This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for reading codes, indicia or the like, and particularly to such methods and apparatus as are employed in conjunction with document handling machines.
Document handling machines, such as document insertion machines, for example, have a vast number of documents travelling or conveyed therethrough. Document handling machines may perform various operations in connection with the documents passing therethrough, such as grouping related documents together; inserting related documents in an envelope; and, affixing postage to envelopes.
Many document handling machines read or scan a code or an indicia on a document passing therethrough in order to discern what operation(s) are to be performed with respect to the document. In this regard, each document typically has thereon a particular field wherein the code or indicia lies. The location of such a field on documents for a single batch is generally the same, but may vary for documents of different batches.
In the above regard, the code or indicia in the field often comprises a plurality of mark positions, each position being associated with a particular operation of the document handling machine such that the presence or absence of a mark in the mark position indicates whether the operation is to be performed. The mark positions are usually spaced apart from one another in a known, readable format.
When documents bearing indicia or codes as described above have already been separated, such as by a burster, for example, and are not travelling in a substantially continuous web, it is often difficult to determine when a document is in a position to be read. Moreover, once the document is in the vicinity of a reading means or the like, it is particularly difficult to determine when the field containing the indicia is precisely situated so that the reading may commence. If the indicia comprises a pre-designated sequence of mark positions each associated with a particular machine operation, the reading means must know where to look for each mark position. Further, the document handling machine must keep track of and correctly apply to its associated elements the signals generated with respect to each mark position.
Therefore, an object of this invention is the provision of a method and apparatus for correctly determining when an indicia-bearing portion of a travelling document is in a position to be read by a document handling machine.
An advantage of this invention is the correct correlation of mark positions within an indicia field with particular machine operations associated therewith, and the capability of interchanging the mark position and associated operations for different type documents being processed by a document handling machine.
A further advantage of the invention is the provision of display means for providing an indication operator of the indicia being read.